6th Year
by barefootandrew27
Summary: Harry's not sure if he wants to go back to Hogwarts. Especially after he finds out about his father's past.... dun dun dun. Reviews are nice. BTW its only rated R to make sure... bc theres a few ... somewhat sexual scenes
1. Default Chapter

It was almost September 1st and Harry was getting anxious to go back to Hogwarts. He missed his friends, quidditch and being able to do magic but most of all he missed Hermione. He hadn't heard from her all summer. He wondered why she hadn't bothered to send him at least one owl. She had even missed his birthday. Ron on the other hand sent him an owl every other day. He lay awake in bed thinking about Hermione when he fell asleep. That night he dreamed about being back at Hogwarts and being with Hermione. Next thing he knew he was being awaken by someone or something poking him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Sitting on his stomach was a snowy white owl.  
  
"Hedwig." Harry said looking at the bird. Then he looked at her foot. There were 2 rolls of parchment tied to it. Harry took them off and Hedwig flew to her cage which was sitting on his desk. Harry opened the first letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry:  
I'm really sorry I haven't written all summer. I've been very busy. How are you? I hope you're doing okay. Me and Ron (And his family) are meeting in Diagon Alley next week to get our books. Maybe we can meet you there? I really do hope so Harry. Send an owl to Ron letting him know. I'm sorry this is so short but I really must go. Love from Hermione  
  
Harry turned it over but there was nothing there. That was it? He asked himself. Disappointed he picked up the other envelope. He looked at the front and saw that the address was written in emerald green writing. He opened it and found the usual note from McGonagall and a list of books he'd be needing that year. He looked out the window. It was still dark. He lay back on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning he woke up and went downstairs to find Aunt Petunia already making breakfast. "Aunt Petunia er... would it be okay if I went to meet some friends next week to get er... school stuff?"  
  
His aunt just looked at him and then back at the breakfast she was making. "Ask your uncle." Harry sighed and went to find his uncle. He found him in the other room watching the morning news. "Uncle Vernon can I go to meet some friends next week to get..." he paused, "School stuff."  
  
"Do you think I'm going to give you money to buy stuff for that school of yours? If you do boy you're sadly mistaken." his uncle answered.  
  
"I don't need your money. Can I just go?" Harry was starting to get angry. He didn't need their worthless money. He had his own money. More money than Uncle Vernon had.  
  
"Are you planning on robbing a bank?"  
  
"No." was all Harry said.  
  
"You're not going. You haven't got any money so what's the point? I'm not going to let you go meet your friends."  
  
"I have money." Harry answered. He could feel his face turning red with fury.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. I'd know if you had money unless you've been stealing it."  
  
"I have more money than you'll ever have. From my mother and father. And I'm going weither you give me permission or not. I don't give a damn what you say anymore." Harry yelled and turned to go back upstairs.  
  
He had told Uncle Vernon about the money sitting in Gringotts. Surely he wouldn't be able to get to it though. Harry grabbed some ink and parchment and scribbled a quick note to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron: I need to get out of this place. I'm coming to your place today as soon as I pack all my things. Harry  
  
He rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwigs leg. "Take this to Ron and stay there. I'll be there as soon as I figure out how I'm going to get there." He told her. She hooted in agreement and flew out the open window. Harry turned to his room and started throwing things randomly in his trunk. After he'd put everything he owned into his trunk he grabbed his wand, he walked out his bedroom door and went down the stairs. He opened the front door when Uncle Vernon stopped him.  
  
"Where exactly do you think you're going?"  
  
"Ron's." Harry answered and turned back to the door.  
  
"And how are you going to get there?" Vernon asked.  
  
"Don't know." Harry answered as Aunt Petunia walked into the hallway.  
  
"Well good luck to you. Maybe you'll get yourself killed." Vernon said angrily and started to go back to watch television.  
  
"Vernon, we can't let him go. Or we could take him." Petunia said looking from Vernon to Harry. Harry was shocked but glad because he didn't have the slightest clue how he was going to get to Ron's.  
  
"Take him? Petunia you can't be serious." Vernon said glaring at Harry.  
  
"I'm serious. We'll take him to this..." She paused and looked at Harry for an answer.  
  
"Ron's house?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, we'll take him to Ron's house. And he can stay with them for the rest of the summer. Otherwise we'll have to take him to Diagon Alley ourselves Vernon." She said and Harry looked at her.  
  
"How do you know about Diagon Alley." he asked and then looked at Vernon who looked rather confused.  
  
"Your mother is my sister, Harry. I went with my parents and her there her first year at that...school." she answered and looked back at Vernon, "So we'll take him to...Ron's?" "Yes." Was all Vernon could say. He motioned for Harry to lead the way to the car and left Dudley sitting in front of the TV. Harry didn't think he'd even notice they'd left. They all got into the car and Vernon backed out of the driveway. "And where does this...Ron live?" He asked and Harry gave him directions until they pulled into a long dirt driveway that lead to a very tall, lopsided house. "THIS is Ron's house?"  
  
"Er...yup." Harry answered smiling. Uncle Vernon stopped the car but Harry already had the door open. He jumped out and looked back at Vernon and Petunia. "See ya next summer." He said and slammed the door walking towards The Burrow. He knocked on the door and waited. It opened and he saw Ron standing there.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said and Fred and George came running up behind him.  
  
"Hiya Harry." One of them said and Harry smiled and said hi. Ron looked at the car pulling out of his drive way and then back at Harry.  
  
"The muggles brought you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, my aunt made my uncle. I was coming anyway. Did Hedwig get here yet?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." Ron answered. "Come in, Hermione's here."  
  
"She is? I've only got one owl from her all summer!" Harry said and walked in past Ron. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor with Ginny. "Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Harry. She got up and ran to him and hugged him. "Hi Harry!"  
  
"Hi. I haven't heard from you all summer except last night." he answered and went to kiss her but she backed away. Harry looked at her confused and then shrugged.  
  
Hermione looked away, "Yeah sorry. I've been really busy." she said and sat back down out of Harry's reach. Harry didn't pay much attention to this. He was back in The Burrow again. The rest of the summer was going to be great.  
  
He and Ron took his things up the stairs and into Ron's bedroom. "Hermione's acting really weird." Harry said and Ron looked away. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said, "Let's go back downstairs." he said walking towards the door. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he followed. Fred and George were sitting at the table eating lunch. Mrs. Weasley heard them come in.  
  
"Ron dear, your lunch is sitting on the table." She said without looking at them.  
  
"Mum, is there enough for Harry too?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley spun around and looked across the room.  
  
"Harry! When did you get here dear?" She asked and looked at Fred and George without letting Harry answer, "You boys didn't have anything do to with it did you?" She asked.  
  
"No. Honestly you think we do everything around here." Fred said smiling. Mrs. Weasley turned back to Harry.  
  
"My aunt and uncle brought me." He answered.  
  
"That was nice of them." she answered.  
  
"Not really. They just wanted to get rid of me." Harry answered but he was smiling. He looked into the other room and saw Hermione sitting there. He needed to talk to her really bad.  
  
"Sit down Harry. I'll make you something real quick. You're probably starving." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry sat wishing he could talk to Hermione.  
  
After lunch Ron and the twins asked Harry if he wanted to go play quidditch. Harry agreed even though he would rather talk to Hermione. Harry wasn't paying attention because he was thinking and got hit in the head with an apple. (They were throwing apples to each other because they couldn't use real balls in case they got loose and muggles saw them.) He fell off his broom and landed hard on the ground. Before he could get back up everything went black.  
  
Harry opened his eyes hours later and looked around. He was laying in Ron's bed and couldn't figure out why. He sat up and looked around. No one was there. He got up, walked out the door and down the stairs. Ron was sitting at the table and looked up when Harry entered.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"You got hit with an apple and fell off your broom. You've been out for at least 5 hours. Everyone else is sleeping." Ron answered as he got up. "I'm gonna go to bed now too. You coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered and followed Ron up the stairs. They passed Fred and George's room and Harry heard a strange noise. The door was slightly open so he looked inside. He saw one of the twins sitting on his bed kissing someone. He pushed the door open a little more too see and to his surprise he saw Hermione. "Hermione" He said making her jump. She stood up so quickly she knocked, who Harry saw was George, onto the floor. She looked at Harry and then back at George and then burst into tears. She put her hands to her face and ran out of the room knocking Harry into the door. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry looked at George who was still on the floor and turned around and followed Ron up the stairs.  
  
In Ron's bedroom Harry was throwing a fit. "What's your brother doing with my girlfriend? And how could she do that to me? Ron have you known about this?"  
  
Ron jumped, "No, I swear. I thought they were just friends. She's been spending a lot of time with him though." This just made Harry angrier.  
  
"I should have stayed with my aunt and uncle. I should just go there now and stay there. Forget Hogwarts. I belong in the muggle world anyway." Harry started but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"No you don't Harry. They'll both come to their senses. Maybe Hermione just missed you so much she couldn't help herself."  
  
"But I'm here now." Harry said and turned and looked out the door and down the hall. He saw Hermione walking slowly up the stairs towards Ron's bedroom. He glared at her and waited for her to get closer to the door. When she was about to say something, he slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said and ran to the door. He opened it and saw Hermione running back down the stairs, her hands covering her eyes. "Hermione wait." he said and ran after her. Harry was left alone. He sat on Ron's bed. He couldn't believe this. This is why Hermione hadn't written him all summer. She wasn't busy at all. She's been here all summer and he'd been stuck at the Dursley's as usual.  
  
He got up, grabbed all his things and ran down the stairs, hoping Ron and Hermione weren't down there. He looked around. No one was there. He went to the fire place and grabbed some flu powder. "Number 4 Privet Drive" he said. He landed stuck as he knew he would. He found his wand and blasted through the rock. He heard Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"What have you done boy?" Vernon said. "I'll fix it." Harry said and turned his wand to the broken mess. In an instant it was all fixed.  
  
"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I don't care. Here you take this." he said handing Vernon his wand. Vernon stood there looking confused. "I won't be needing it anymore. I'm not going back." Without looking back he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. He sat on his bed and kicked the floor. He stood up and went to his desk and threw everything off onto the floor. Then something came flying through his window and hit him in the head. He jerked his head around and saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl flying around his head.  
  
"Go away. I don't want whatever you have." Harry said but the owl didn't leave but flew at Harry's head. Harry ducked and sighed. "Fine, give me it." Pigwidgeon flew at him and stopped in midair. Harry untied the parchment tied to it's foot and it flew out the window. Harry watched until it was gone. Then he looked at the parchment in his hand. He threw it on his desk and went to lay on his bed. Before he got there, another owl came flying in his room. This one he'd never seen before. He untied the parchment and opened it:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter We have received intelligence that you performed magic illegally in front of muggles. You have broken the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Please send an owl letting us know why you did this.  
Misuse of Magic Office  
  
Harry looked for a piece of parchment and scribbled as quickly as he could:  
  
Because. Break my wand in half, I don't care I'm not going back to Hogwarts anyways. I've already given my wand to my uncle. -H. Potter  
  
Before he had tied the note to the owl another owl came flying through his window. Harry finished tying the note and the owl flew away. He turned to the other owl and took the note:  
  
Dear Harry:  
I'm so sorry Harry. I really never meant to hurt you. Please come back so we can talk about this. Love Hermione  
  
Harry looked at the note for one more second before tearing it to shreds. "I'm not coming back, ever." Before he could get back to his bed another owl came flying in the window. "I'm sick of all these owls. Go away." He said but the owl didn't leave. Harry tried to ignore it but it started pecking him with his beak. "Fine! I'll take it." he said and the owl stuck its foot out at him. He took the letter and threw it on the floor. The owl continued to peck him. "FINE!" he said opening the letter.  
  
Harry:  
I've received information about you breaking the Underage Wizard Decree and that you took off from the Weasleys. Someone will be there shortly to collect you so please have all your things packed and ready to go. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
  
Someone's coming to collect me? What? He thought. I'm not going back. I'll just send them away. He walked out his bedroom door and went back down the stairs. To his surprise he saw his aunt and uncle sitting in the living room. "Er..." he said so they knew he was there.  
  
Uncle Vernon picked up Harry's wand and handed it back to him. "Here. You take this."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"Take it Harry." His aunt said and looked at the floor. Harry saw some red bits of paper lying there. She'd been sent another howler. Harry looked back at his hand and took his wand from his uncle.  
  
"Er... I got this letter from Dumbledore. I guess someone's coming for me." Harry said and shrugged.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Vernon asked.  
  
"Harry's headmaster." Petunia said. Harry was shocked but then again that wasn't the only thing his aunt knew that shocked him. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Er...I'll get it." Harry said and went to answer the door. He opened it and saw a girl standing there with black hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a skirt and a tank top. "Er...hi."  
  
"Hi, I'm Haylee."  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
"I know. Dumbledore sent me. It's my assignment to get into Hogwarts. See I'm almost a squib but recently I've been showing signs that there might really be some magic in me." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Er...okay." Harry said and looked at the ground. He couldn't just send her away. She was beautiful. He looked into her eyes and she turned away. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen. "I don't get why you're here."  
  
"I'm suppose to bring you to Hogwarts. Here." She said handing him his Firebolt.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get that?" Harry asked. She didn't answer, she only shrugged. Then she walked to the side of the house and motioned for Harry to follow. He did and to his surprise he found Reamus Lupin leaning against the wall of his aunt and uncle's hose.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, I'm not a professor anymore. I'm glad to see you're alright. Ron and Hermione were really upset when I was at the Weasleys."  
  
"Right, I'm sure she was." Harry said and looked back at the door. "Look, I'm not going back to Hogwarts. So you can just leave now."  
  
"Oh Harry. Please no! The only way I can go to Hogwarts is if I succeed!" Haylee begged. Harry looked at her sad eyes. He couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be a Slytherin or something. I can't be anywhere near Hermione."  
  
"Who's Hermione?"  
  
"No one." He said and mounted his broom. Lupin did the same and flew off, followed by Harry. Haylee had no choice, she mounted her own and followed them into the black sky.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. Haylee ran to Dumbledore's office. "I did it! I did it!" She was yelling, smiling. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched how happy she was. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks after Harry's trip to Hogwarts. He and Haylee had stayed at Hogwarts until the other students arrived where they got to know each other a lot better. Harry had almost forgotten Hermione even existed until September 1st. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Haylee when the portrait hole opened.  
  
"Hi Harry. Can we talk?" It was Hermione. Harry looked up and then back at Haylee.  
  
"No." he said and Hermione started crying and ran up to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Harry, that wasn't very nice. What could she have possibly done to you?" Haylee asked and Harry told her about the night at the Weasleys. "Oh, I'm sorry. That is awful." Just then Ron walked through the portrait hole followed by George.  
  
"Oh great. What is HE doing here?" Harry asked. George walked up to Harry and looked down at him.  
  
"Harry, can we...talk?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you...or Hermione." George looked at Harry and realized there wasn't much he could do and walked back out the portrait hole. Ron looked at Harry and than at Haylee.  
  
"Who are you?" He said sounding a little more rude than he wanted to.  
  
"Er... Hi, I'm Haylee."  
  
"Oh, Hi. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He said and shook her hand.  
  
"Put you're eyes back in your head Weasley. This one's mine." Harry said and Ron jumped.  
  
"Uh...okay. I'm going to bed." Ron said and headed up to the boys dormitory.  
  
"I'm yours am I?" Haylee said and stood up and started walking towards the girls dormitory.  
  
"Haylee wait. That's not what I meant." But it was no good she was already gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning with a bad headache. He looked around and suddenly remembered the night before. He ruined everything. He couldn't think of how he ruined everything with Hermione, but he knew he had to have been his fault. And now he ruined everything with Haylee, not that there was much to ruin. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he walked past everyone, who were still all sleep. He went down to the common room to find Haylee sitting there. "Er..."  
  
Haylee turned to see who was there, "Oh, hi Harry."  
  
"Hi. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just everything with Hermione. I couldn't lose you too."  
  
"Lose me? How could you lose me when you never had me?" Haylee asked and closed the book she was reading to look at Harry.  
  
"Er...it's just...I like you Haylee. I like you a lot." Harry said looking at the floor. Haylee didn't know what to say. She thought she liked him too but what about Hermione? She did the first thing she could think of.  
  
"Oh Harry. I like you too." She said and ran to him and hugged him. She was still hugging him when she looked up and saw Hermione walking down the stairs. She quickly let go but it was too late. Hermione suddenly burst into tears and ran out the portrait hole. "Harry you have to talk to her."  
  
"I can't." Harry said and looked at the floor again. "I can't even look at her." Haylee thought she saw a tear falling down his cheek. Obviously he still loved Hermione. She couldn't let herself fall in love with him.  
  
"Harry, I have to go." She said and followed Hermione. She ran down the hall looking for Hermione. Finally she found her sitting by the wall with her face in her knees. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up, "What do you want?"  
  
"Can we talk? I know Harry misses you, he just won't admit it." she started but Hermione interrupted her.  
  
"No he doesn't. He won't even look at me. And he's already all over you."  
  
"I think he's just trying to pretend he likes me so no one can tell how hurt he really is." Haylee said and when Hermione didn't answer but went back to crying she walked away. She went back to the common room where she saw Ron sitting by Harry. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"Hiya Haylee." Ron said looking at his feet. "Er...what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Uhm... I dunno. Nothing." Haylee answered. Harry looked up.  
  
"Fancy a walk or something?"  
  
"Yeah sure." she said and walked away, up to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"First Hermione, now you? Why did I come back?" Harry asked, not really talking to Ron but more to himself.  
  
"Harry, I didn't..." But Harry was already walking up to the boys dormitory. Ron felt it was best to leave him alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

They were all in Potions the next day. Harry and Ron were yelling at each other while Hermione and Haylee were talking at the table next to them.  
  
"What are you two bickering about?" Professor Snape said as he walked past their table.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said quickly.  
  
"You, move up to the front. Mr. Weasley stay put." Harry moved quickly, glad to get away from Ron. The bell finally rang minutes later and Harry got up so quick he knocked over Neville's cauldron. "Sorry."  
  
He ran out the door and down the corridor, when he turned the corner he ran into George. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Delivery."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We take mail orders now and I'm delivering these." He said holding up the box.  
  
"Oh." Harry said and he turned and saw Hermione coming, "Well, see you."  
  
"Er.. yeah." George said and watched him walk away.  
  
"Hi George. What did Harry want?" It was Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, he just bumped into me."  
  
"Oh, well I have to get to class. See you later."  
  
"Bye." He said and started up the stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

That night Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room doing homework when Hermione came down to join them. Harry just ignored she was there for a while until Haylee came down. "Hi guys."  
  
"Er... hi Haylee." Ron said turning red. Haylee smiled. Harry looked up and realized they were going to be leaving and he'd be left alone with Hermione. "Er... are we going on that walk then?"  
  
"It's raining but sure." Haylee answered and Harry put his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry mate we'll be back soon." Ron said winking. Hermione waved and went back to her homework.  
  
"Bye guys." Harry said as they walked away. He turned to Hermione who was still doing her homework and went back to his.  
  
Ron and Haylee walked down the stairs and down the corridor and out the front doors. Ron took out his wand and suddenly an umbrella appeared. He held it above Haylee's head and all she could do was smile. She hated how shy she was but she couldn't help it. They walked across the lawn and towards the forest. They walked along the edge not daring to go inside. Then Ron stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." he answered and walked closer to Haylee. Haylee wasn't sure what was happening at first but she stepped forward making them inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her face. The wind picked up and blew the umbrella out of his hands but neither of them cared. They were getting closer. Haylee was starting to worry. What if she did something wrong? But she didn't have much time to think. She felt his lips touch hers. She felt the rain falling down her face. She felt his hand move to her hair. She didn't know what was happening. It felt so right, but then so wrong. She didn't know why it felt wrong but she didn't stop him then or for the next 5 minutes. Slowly she felt his lips leaving hers. She opened her eyes and looked into his. All the worries in the world disappeared. She still wasn't sure if this was right or not but she put her arms around him and hugged him. They were soaked, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as she could feel his arms around her. They started walking back to the common room hand in hand.  
  
The portrait hole opened and they saw Harry sitting alone in the almost empty common room. Haylee pulled her hand away from Ron's. Ron looked at her and then at Harry. "Er...Hi Harry. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Dunno." He said and started to walk up to his dormitory.  
  
"Harry wait. Can I talk to you...alone?" Haylee asked. Ron looked at her with a confused look but she just motioned for him to go. He was slightly hurt but he went.  
  
"Er... sure." Harry said looking at his feet. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Ron just kissed me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Er... outside. By the forest. He kissed me. I didn't stop him." Haylee didn't know what to say. She had feelings for both of them.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know what to do. I've got so many mixed feelings. I like you Harry. But that kiss..."  
  
"Stop. Please." Harry said and ran up the stairs. Haylee was left alone not knowing what to do. She decided to follow. If she couldn't talk to Harry she'd talk to Ron. She had to talk to someone. But when she got to their door she could hear them arguing. What if she ruined their friendship? She felt awful. She went to the girls dormitory and found Hermione crying on her bed.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" she said looking at her.  
  
Hermione tilted her head up, "I guess."  
  
"Okay, I thought I liked Harry, but then Ron kissed me and now I'm so confused. I'm sorry. I know you love Harry. And I'm not sure what's up with you two but he seemed really down when I told him Ron kissed me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Do you think I really wanna hear this? Did you kiss Harry too?"  
  
"No, I swear." Haylee said and started to say something else but decided not to and went to her bed and tried to fall asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Haylee woke up late. She didn't have time to shower, she just got dressed and ran to get to class. If she messed up they'd kick her out. She ran down to the common room, and when she saw that it was full she stopped. She saw Ron and ran over to him. "Er...why isn't everyone in class?"  
  
"Haylee, it's Saturday. You slept through Friday. McGonagall came and said you were sick."  
  
"Sick? I'm not sick. Where's Harry. I really need to talk to him."  
  
"Er...he's really angry still. He's outside I think."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later." she said and ran out the portrait hole. She ran down the corridor and was about to go out the front door when she ran straight into Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going." he said looking at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Er...My name's Haylee. But I'm really in rather of a hurry."  
  
"How come I've never seen you here before?" Malfoy said glaring at her.  
  
"Transferred."  
  
"From where?" "Could we really talk about this later?"  
  
"I guess." he said and she ran out the front doors. She saw Harry walking alone near the forest.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled but he didn't hear her. She ran towards him but stopped when she saw a tall hooded figure gliding through the forest. She didn't know what it was but it was gliding towards Harry. "Harry look out!" she screamed as loud as she could running towards him. He looked up and saw her and looked back at his feet. "No! Harry, behind you!" He looked around just in time. He yelled something she didn't understand.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag flew out of his wand and the hooded black figure flew away. She ran to him. "Harry are you okay? What was that?"  
  
"I'm fine. A dementor, it's one of the guards of Azkaban."  
  
"I've heard of them, but I've never actually seen one." Harry saw that she seemed shaken.  
  
"It's okay. It's gone." He said smiling. Haylee was now even more confused. His smile made her warm inside. She was getting butterflies but she didn't know why. She looked into his eyes. They were the prettiest green she'd ever seen. She couldn't help herself. She had to kiss him. She stepped closer. He backed up. She stepped forward again and put her hand on his shoulder so he couldn't move. She didn't know what she was doing. She knew this time this was wrong. She got a chill and decided to just do it. She leaned forward but he pulled back again. She stood there starring at his eyes. Then before she knew it she felt his lips touch hers. His hand moved to her hair. This all seemed so familiar. All they needed was rain. As she thought this it started to rain. As his tongue slipped into her mouth she remembered why this seemed so familiar. She remember Ron. She pulled away quickly. She looked him up and down and suddenly didn't care about Ron. She wanted him now. She leaned forward and felt his breath on her cheek. She couldn't do it, but she had to. She couldn't make herself do it, but she didn't need to. She felt his lips touch hers again and then she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Look Jes, it's Potter and some girl. Bet it's Granger." She pulled away from Harry and saw Malfoy. "Haylee?"  
  
"Uhm...hi." she said.  
  
"You know Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"Who? Him? No, I just ran into him when I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Wait. You're not going anywhere. Do you come here to make out with guys often?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Uhm... what?"  
  
"I saw you here the other day with Weasley."  
  
"Uh.." She didn't know what to say. Luckily Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her away from them. They were walking back to the common room when they ran into Ron.  
  
"Haylee!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you. You actually made me think I liked you and now this."  
  
"What?" He couldn't have possibly seen.  
  
"Nothing." he said walking out the door.  
  
Harry and Haylee walked back to the common room where Hermione was sitting in a corner quietly doing her homework. Harry looked down at this feet again. He walked towards the stairs to the boys dormitory. Haylee followed. They went up the stairs and into his dormitory. After Haylee stepped in Harry locked the door. Haylee looked at him and then at the door. What was he thinking? She looked back at him but his back was turned and he seemed to be looking out the window. But when he turned around there was something in his hand. Haylee tried to see what it was as he walked closer.  
  
He was getting closer and closer. They were inches apart. She felt his warm breath on her neck. She felt his lips on her skin. She felt his hand on her waste. He was getting closer. He was pushing her backwards towards the bed. She felt the bed behind her. She put her hand on it and slowly slid down on it. He was on top of her. She was stuck. Millions of thoughts where running through her mind. This was wrong. So wrong. What about Ron? She wasn't old enough. She was at school. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to go further. She didn't know what she wanted. She wasn't thinking clearly but it didn't matter. What she wanted most came soon. Neither of them heard someone trying to open the door or the voice that actually opened it. Neither of them noticed when someone came in until he was right in front of them.  
  
"Harry? Haylee?" Haylee heard Ron's voice and got up so fast she knocked Harry to the floor.  
  
"Ron! This isn't what it looks like." she said but she had no idea how she was going to support that. Especially when she saw the condom fall off the bed and saw Ron stare at it. "Honestly Ron it's not. I swear." she looked at Harry who was still on the floor and then back at Ron. A tear was falling down his cheek, it fell off his face and landed silently on his shoe. Haylee didn't know what to say. She felt horrible. She could feel herself starting to cry. She ran from the room. She had to get out of there. She didn't know where she was going she just kept running. She ran until she ran right into someone. She didn't even look to see who it was she just started crying into their shoulder. The person didn't move, they seemed to be in shock. She finally stopped herself and looked up. She jumped when she saw Malfoy staring back at her.  
  
"Uhm...sorry." she said and backed away.  
  
"It's...okay." he said and kept staring at her. She looked down at her feet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's a lie. Obviously something's wrong." Malfoy was still staring at her when she looked up again.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Besides, why would you care?" she said and started walking away. Malfoy grabbed her arm. "Let go."  
  
"No. Come with me." he said and pulled her off down towards the dungeons. It was so cold down there. Haylee was shivering.  
  
"Where are we going. I'm freezing." she said and Malfoy put his arm around her. It warmed her up a little but made her really uncomfortable.  
  
"Down here." Malfoy whispered. Haylee really didn't like this.  
  
"I wanna go back."  
  
"Don't worry. I just wanna show you something." Haylee had a really bad feeling about this but didn't fight. He lead her to what looked like an empty jail cell. It was giving her the creeps and she was freezing.  
  
"I wanna go. Please, I'm cold." she said but Malfoy gave her his cloak. He kept leading her farther and farther into the dark until she couldn't see anymore. "Er...can I turn a light on or something?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Lumos" Haylee said and the end of her wand lit. She almost screamed. She saw the girl that was with Malfoy earlier tied to a chair. "Malfoy what's this about?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't mind her. Come on." They kept walking. Haylee wished she hadn't turned the light on. It seemed to be creepier down here with the light. Finally Malfoy stopped. "Sit." Haylee didn't know what was happening but she sat on the cold cement floor. Malfoy kneeled on the ground in front of her. He was leaning closer to her. He was an inch from her face. She pushed him away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Besides, you know you want me."  
  
"What?! Malfoy get off me." she said when she realized his legs where on the sides of hers and he was sitting on her knees. He was leaning close to her again. What was he doing? She tried to free her legs but they were stuck. "Please Malfoy get off." But Malfoy didn't back off but got closer. She heard him breathing hard and felt his hot breath on her face. She felt his hand move through her hair and onto her shoulder. His lips touched hers. His hand moved from her shoulder to her shirt button. She felt his elbow dig into her chest. She had to get him off. She didn't know how far he was planning on going but she wanted it to stop now. She heard a noise that sounded like a wrapper and his lips left hers. She looked down at his hands and saw him trying to open a condom. "Stop. No, I'm not doing that." she said and started struggling trying to get him off.  
  
She pulled out her wand but he took it. "Come on Haylee. Don't make this harder on yourself. I'll get what I want no matter what." Haylee couldn't believe this. She wanted to scream but knew no one would hear her. She decided she'd try anyway, just in case.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Malfoy slapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you make another sound I'll kill you. I'm serious." he said and she sat quietly. Then she heard footsteps coming. Someone had heard her. They were coming to save her. The first thing she saw as the person came around the corner was red hair.  
  
"Ron! Help!"  
  
"Haylee? Malfoy? What are you doing to her?" he said, then looked at Haylee, "Why should I help you after what you did to me?" Haylee couldn't believe he actually wasn't going to help.  
  
"Ron please." She said and started to cry. She looked up at him just as he was pulling out his wand. She felt relief spread through her body.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Ron said and a jet of red light shot out of Ron's wand at Malfoy. Haylee pulled him off her and got to her feet. She ran over to Ron and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much Ron. I'm so sorry. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't going to do anything. I didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"Stop. It's okay. Harry told me none of it was your idea. That's why I came looking for you. He and Hermione got back together." he said and started to lean forward but stopped, "Er...I'd kiss you but Malfoy just kissed you." Haylee couldn't help but laugh and they walked back up to the common room hand in hand.  
  
They got back to the common room and Haylee saw Harry and Hermione sitting next to each other on the couch. Harry looked up and she smiled at him, telling him everything was okay. Then she felt herself being pulled towards the stairs. She looked at Ron and smiled. She didn't know what to say at the moment so she just kept smiling. She followed him up the stairs and back into the familiar dormitory she was in with Harry an hour ago. Unlike Harry, Ron didn't lock the door so she was relieved. She was shaking, she didn't know why. She didn't know about a lot of things lately. This whole week had been like some weird dream. She was looking at her feet, but she looked up in time to see Ron picking something up. She moved closer and realized it was the condom Harry had.  
  
"Ron I really don't think..." She started but didn't know what she was trying to say.  
  
"This?" He asked she nodded, "I'm just putting it back in his drawer." he said smiling. "Come here." he added when he sat on his bed. She went over and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. They slowly fell to a laying position. Haylee didn't know exactly what was going to happen but she didn't care. She could feel his body getting closer to hers and then everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 7

Haylee woke up hours later. She looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. She sat up and looked to see if anyone was around. When she didn't see anyone she got up and started to walk towards the closed door. "Haylee, you're awake." She spun around to see someone who looked like a nurse.  
  
"Er...Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital wing dear. I'm madam Pomfry."  
  
"Oh. Why am I here? All I remember is being in Ron's dormitory with him."  
  
"Mr. Weasley said you passed out. Dumbledore brought you here. But you're fine dear. You can go now if you'd like."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Haylee said and she walked out the doors and headed back to the common room. She felt weird. Maybe she was just tired. She walked through the portrait hole and Ron came running towards her.  
  
"You're okay!"  
  
"Uhm...yeah." she said looking around at everyone. One of Ron's twin brother's was there delivering packages to people. She had a feeling it was George because he kept looking at Hermione and Harry. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm gonna go upstairs."  
  
"Okay." Ron said and he kissed her forehead. She walked slowly to the stairs.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed too. Night Harry." she said and walked past him following Haylee up the stairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas was coming up and everything seemed perfect. Tons of people were in the common room studying for exams and doing loads of homework. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Haylee were sitting in the chairs by the fire. Hermione's nose was deep in a book. Haylee was trying to do her Potions essay but she kept drifting off into daydreams. And Harry and Ron were whispering to each other about quidditch. Haylee was day dreaming about something when she felt someone sit next to her. She snapped out of her dream and looked to see who sat there. It was Ron. She smiled but when he started inching closer and closer she was starting to get annoyed. He kissed her forehead and slowly moved down to her lips. His hand went to her hair. She didn't know why but she pushed him off.  
  
"What?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"I'm trying to do this essay Ron. Can't you keep your hands to yourself for a little while?"  
  
"Fine." He said and grabbed his books and went up to the boys dormitory. Haylee looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry shrugged and Hermione said, "Boys." Haylee felt bad but she looked back at her essay. She had to finish this. When she was done she'd go find Ron and talk to him. She started getting frustrated when she couldn't find something.  
  
"Hermione could you help me please?"  
  
"Yeah sure." she said moving closer so she could see what she was working on. With Hermione's help she finished her homework in the next hour.  
  
"Thanks so much Hermione. I need to go talk to Ron. I'll see you guys later." She said smiling and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory. She opened the door to Ron's dormitory and found him asleep. She didn't want to wake him but she didn't want him to stay mad at her forever. She walked over to his bed and just looked at him. He looked so cute and innocent. Now she really couldn't wake him. Instead she decided she'd curl up next to him and sleep with him tonight. She fell asleep so fast she didn't even hear Harry come in a few minutes later.  
  
When she woke up, she was alone. She wondered if Ron was still mad at her. She started to get up to go find him, but suddenly felt really tired. She laid back down and fell asleep again. 


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like minutes after she had fallen asleep, someone was shaking her and saying her name. She opened her eyes but everything was blurry. "Haylee wake up." she heard Ron's voice but it seemed so far away. She opened her eyes again and saw 3 Ron's standing in front of her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You've been asleep all day."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7:00" Haylee sat up so fast she almost fell out of bed.  
  
"What? Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"  
  
"Harry tried twice. Hermione tried 3 times. And I've tried about 5 times."  
  
"Oh." she said standing up. She was really dizzy and shaking.  
  
"Haylee are you okay? You're shaking."  
  
"I'm...fine." she said but she was still dizzy and was seeing double of Ron. She started walking down the stairs, and tripped. She landed at the bottom and just lay there. She didn't feel like getting up. Ron came running down the stairs and Harry and Hermione came running from by the fire.  
  
"Are you okay." All three said at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine. You guys make such a fuss over everything." But the truth was she wasn't fine. She felt awful. She was dizzy, she couldn't see straight, there were 6 people standing in front of her instead of the 3 that were really there. "Actually, I don't feel so good." She said just before fainting into Ron's arms.  
  
"Harry go get Mcgonagall! Hurry." Ron said and Harry ran out the portrait hole. "Hermione help." He was falling under her weight. Hermione helped him bring her over to a chair. They sat her in it just as the portrait hole opened again. Professor McGonagall came in, Harry behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Weasley?" she said and then saw Haylee. She was brought to the hospital wing. 


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Haylee was feeling much better. She was leaving the hospital wing when she ran into Malfoy. "Watch where you're...." he paused, "Just the person I was looking for." He said grabbing her arm. He pulled her into the closet empty classroom. "I wanna talk about our current situation."  
  
"What situation Malfoy?"  
  
"Either you sleep with me or you die."  
  
"What? I'm not going to sleep with you. What's you're problem?"  
  
"I guess you'll have to go the same way Jes went." He said and he took Haylee back to the night he committed murder.  
  
(RainbowRaharu wrote the following.. until I say otherwise =])  
  
"I was just rummaging through the Halls as I met up with Jes, Beautiful Girl She was. But sadly enough a Gryffindor. So I decided to make a good first impression. I went up and Talked to her, Gave her some sweet talk, Her hair was marvellous it was an orangey Brownish blonde, Very complicated, I talked to her and invited her to Join me in the Slytherin Common room, She rejected... BUT.. I wouldn't let her do that to me... Not if she was alive. Oh no. I couldn't possibly think of see her walking around the halls with others... I treasured Her eyes the most, the simplest and most beautiful color blue I have ever seen. So Icy and Cold. it left me with a Chill. I decided... I would take most desired of me. I decided to... Kill her." He grinned and Smiled Manically.  
Jes rounded a corner with her Hair flowing as she ran through the Dark hallways with her usual midnight snack. she ran into Malfoy, unluckily falling over. Jes paused and backed up slightly. "I'm Sorry," She took the Hand he offered to help her up. He was a Slytherin, She was a Gryffindor. He made his First move, Talking. Simple as it sounded, it was hard to keep her interested. Finally he Popped the Question at her. It hit her hard, just like a pop gun in the Eye. She winced, "I'm sorry Malfoy, No.. I can't I don't Love you like I love Harry, although... he IS taken... I just... I'm sorry..."  
  
His Eyes were Filled with Rage, He couldn't possibly stand the Word, "no." She was jumped and his hand covered her mouth muffling her screams. She was Dragged down to the Dungeons where she laid Tied, Hence where Haylee then came in, where Jes had been knocked out for the Time being. He though, After having his way with Haylee he could go back to Killing Jes, But his plans were ruined. Except for the Jes part, Did Ron not notice the Tied body in the back, or did he even care? Apparently Not. Finally, He walked over to Jes's unconscious body, soon to be Corpse. he smirked and laughed to him self. His Lust for Murder and Blood grew stronger. He was cackling by now. His eyes focus on her. She woke up to a painful slap from his pale hand. She cried. "What are you doing Malfoy...."  
  
She winced, the last words that were understandable to her and not garbled was, Goodbye you ungrateful Bitch. she just then screamed as a Blade had indeed slipped in the socket of her eye and began cutting. she was screaming for her life. It was horrible. Losing her eyes. Her Best feature. she cried, but only blood coming instead of tears she was screaming as well. the blood drowned out her screaming to Bubbling pools in her mouth. He the Cut off her Ears and let them bleed. But his last strike ended the Whole thing. He stabbed the knife down hard into her chest sending off a splatter of blood and an ear shattering Scream which stopped abruptly after being stabbed directly in the heart. What a horrible way to go.  
  
"So." Malfoy Mouthed,  
  
"You have one more chance... or do you want to end up just... like... Jes... and you know? I still have her eyes...." He smiled evilly, So evilly it was as if the dementor had come back to suck out her soul.  
  
(Okay, now it's back to Me writing =])  
  
Haylee wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't going to just give in to Malfoy but she didn't want to die. She did the first thing that popped into her head. She ran as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor common room and screamed. She could hear Malfoy's footsteps close behind her. She turned the corner and fell as she ran into something very solid. She looked behind her and saw Malfoy feet away. She was trying to get up when she looked up and saw Ron standing above her. "Ron! Help me! Malfoy..." was all she could say. Ron pulled out his wand and motioned for Haylee to go. She didn't want to leave him. What if Malfoy killed him? She decided she'd go get Harry. She ran up the stairs and through the portrait hole. She was out of breath all she could get out was, "Harry, Help Ron. Malfoy."  
  
Harry seemed to understand. He got up and ran out the portrait hole. Haylee sat down in the chair next to Hermione and tried to catch her breath. She could feel Hermione starring at her. She couldn't tell her what she'd just heard from Malfoy. She didn't wanna think about it. It felt like hours went by. Haylee and Hermione waited silently. Haylee thought about going back but Hermione wouldn't let her. Finally Ron and Harry came back through the portrait hole. Haylee ran towards them and hugged Ron.  
  
"I'm so sorry." this was all her fault. She didn't know what to say to him. She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry. He held her close. She couldn't stop crying. She could have gotten him killed. She was slightly vulnerable at the moment. "Let's go upstairs and...talk."  
  
"Haylee. No." Ron said looking down at her.  
  
"Ron please." she looked into his eyes. She really wanted to do this. It wasn't because of Malfoy. It was all her. The whole Malfoy thing might have played a little factor in it but mostly it was her decision. Ron looked at her and took her hand. She smiled and he started to walk up the stairs. Ron sat on his bed. Haylee's hand still in his. She was kneeling on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him backwards until he was on his back. She slowly moved up off the floor, her body against his. He was starting to unbutton her shirt. She pulled his shirt over his head. His breathing was getting faster. Haylee could feel his heart beating beneath his chest. Ron's hand moved slowly from her face to her hair. Ron turned Haylee over so she was on her back. His chest was against hers. This was it.  
  
Haylee woke up early the next morning. Ron was still asleep. She looked around and saw that Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean were also all sleeping. She didn't want to wake anyone so she got up as quietly as she could. As she was opening the door she heard a voice.  
  
"Haylee...wait for me." It was Ron. He got up slowly and followed her out the door. They went down to the common room and found Hermione asleep on a book.  
  
"Let's not wake her." Haylee said and they walked out the portrait hole. They went down the stairs and out the door. They decided to take a walk. Ron didn't seem to know what to say. Haylee wasn't sure what to say either, but she knew she'd never let him go. Someone was running towards them. Neither could see who it was, but they seemed angry.  
  
"You won't get away with this mudblood." Haylee knew it was Malfoy when she heard this. She turned to Ron just as Malfoy pulled out his wand. He said something she couldn't hear but seconds later Ron was on the ground. She bent over him trying to wake him.  
  
"Malfoy what did you do?" She said through tears. "Ron please wake up." she begged but Malfoy grabbed her and started dragging her into the forest. She tried to free herself. She'd never been in the forest, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had told her what was in there. She couldn't leave Ron there, what if he wasn't dead yet?  
  
"Let me go." she screamed but knew it wouldn't work. She tried kicking him and hitting him but he wouldn't let go. They were getting so far into the woods it was becoming hard to see. Finally Malfoy stopped but he didn't let go of Haylee's arm. He started talking to someone Haylee couldn't see.  
  
"I've brought her. She's friends with Potter and she's Potter's friends girlfriend." Haylee looked around, but from what she could tell he was talking to himself. Then she saw someone step out of the shadows. A tall hooded figure stood before them. Haylee was so scared she couldn't scream. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her. She felt in a crumpled mess on the cold ground. They took her deeper into the woods. When they stopped Haylee tried to look around but couldn't see anything. She felt herself being shoved into something. Footsteps where going farther away. She was alone. She had to tell someone about Ron. Just as she thought this an owl came flying down to her. "Hedwig." She said and the owl stuck out it's leg. There was a piece of parchment tied to it, but nothing written on it. She took it off and was about to write something to Harry when she realized she didn't have a quill. There was something shining on the ground next to her. It was something sharp. She picked it up, closed her eyes and slit her finger open. It stung but she had to write:  
  
Please help Ron at the edge of the forest They took me deep into the forest Haylee  
  
She looked at the note, tied it to Hedwig's leg, "Please give this to Harry as fast as you can." She said and Hedwig flew off. Hopefully Harry would hurry. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was still sleeping when Hedwig started pecking him.  
  
"What?" he said angrily and sat up. Hedwig stuck out her leg and he saw the scroll tied to her leg. He read it and got dressed as fast as he could. He ran down to the common room and saw Hermione. "Hermione get up." he shook her. She sat up, "Oh Hi Harry." He showed her the note.  
  
"Harry that's written in blood." she said and they ran out the portrait hole, down the stairs and across the grass. They saw Ron laying on the ground.  
  
"Hermione take Ron to the hospital wing. I'll go find Haylee." Hermione did what Harry said as Harry started walking into the forest. Haylee had written that they, whoever they were, had taken her deep into the forest. Harry couldn't just slowly walk to find her, he had to hurry. He started running. It was getting darker. Harry could no longer see two feet in front of him.  
  
"Lumos" he said and the end of his wand lit up. He didn't see Haylee anywhere. "Where could she be?" he said out load to himself.  
  
"You're going the wrong way Potter." Harry jumped and spun around to see who was there.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same. Wandering around in the forest. Not safe at all Potter. Dumbledore wouldn't like it." Draco said walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Where's Haylee? Tell me now or I'll kill you." Harry said pulling out his wand.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "You're going to kill me are you?" Harry realized he couldn't actually kill Malfoy no matter how much he loathed him. He knew he'd eventually have to kill Voldemort or be killed but that was different. If he killed Voldemort he wouldn't go to Azkaban, he'd be a hero but if he killed another student, even if he was a death eater's son, he'd go to Azkaban. Harry looked at Malfoy and then towards the trees.  
  
"I didn't think so." Malfoy said glaring at Harry.  
  
"Tell me where she is."  
  
"She's much farther in than this Potter. Use your head. The Dark Lord wouldn't hide someone he's trying to use to lure you to him so close to Hogwarts." Harry looked back at Malfoy.  
  
"That's right Potter. This time you're not going to escape." Malfoy had hold of Harry before he could think of a spell. He was pulling Harry deeper into the forest. At least he'd find Haylee. They stopped and Malfoy let go of Harry.  
  
"Haylee?" Harry said into the darkness.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?' he heard her voice.  
  
"Lumos." he said relighting his wand. He could see her. She wasn't very far ahead. He started running towards her. He was so close, feet away and then he saw it. There was a hooded black figure guarding Haylee. He couldn't move. He knew it was either Voldemort himself or one of his death eaters. He was alone, there was no one there to help him. He was going to die. There would be no more of the boy who lived. Voldemort was going to kill him.  
  
The black figure started moving towards him.  
  
"Harry we meet again." Harry recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. "Come with me Potter. The dark Lord waits."  
  
"Never!" Harry had finally found his voice. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius. He did a spell and Lucius's wand come flying into his hand. Voldemort appeared out of nowhere, "So Mr. Potter you still think you're a match for me and my death eaters?"  
  
Haylee was still behind Lucius afraid to move. She watched as Voldemort put a spell on Harry that made him scream. She couldn't just sit there and watch. She quietly snuck behind Draco, reached into his pocket and pulled out her wand he had taken. She said the same thing Harry had said but pointed her wand at Voldemort. His wand came flying into her hand.  
  
"Give me that." he screamed as Haylee ran towards Harry. She pulled him off the ground and they ran out of the forest. When they reached the castle they realized they still had Voldemort and Lucius's wands. First they thought to go straight to Dumbledore but then Haylee remembered Ron.  
  
"Where's Ron? What happened to him?"  
  
"Hermione took him to the hospital wing." Harry answered looking at her worried face.  
  
"Let's go there first." Haylee said and started running towards the hospital wing. Harry followed. They got there and pushed the door open.  
  
"No visitors allowed this early in the morning."  
  
"Please, is Ron okay?" Haylee asked and Madam Pomfry let them in. Ron was laying in the bed farthest from the door they came in. He wasn't awake so they sat down besides his bed.  
  
"He's not..." Haylee paused, "dead?"  
  
"Oh no dear. He's asleep. He was awake earlier. He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. He seemed like he'd been up all night." Haylee jumped at these words. She couldn't possibly know could she? She held his hand in her own, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Minutes later Hermione came running in.  
  
"Oh thank god you're alright. I went looking for you after I found out Ron was fine and ran into Malfoy. He told me Voldemort had you." She said hugging Harry.  
  
"Well, we did run into Voldemort." he said and they told her everything. Then they showed her the wands.  
  
"You're brilliant!" she said looking at the wands.  
  
"What?" Haylee asked.  
  
"They can't do magic without a wand." Hermione answered cheerfully. "You should probably bring those to Dumbledore though." She said just as Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"I was informed that you ran into Voldemort again Harry." he said sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry answered and he told Dumbledore what happened with Haylee's help.  
  
"Professor, they can't do magic now can they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's right Miss Granger. But his death eaters still can, besides Lucius." Dumbledore answered. "This calls for a celebration. End of term exams have officially been cancelled and will be replaced with a feast." Haylee and Harry smiled but Hermione groaned. She had probably been studying for weeks already.  
  
"Now back to your dormitories. Get ready for class. Mr. Weasley needs rest anyway." Dumbledore said and the three of them went off to collect their books.  
They get to the dormitory just as the bell rang. "We're late. What do we have?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potions." Hermione answered.  
  
"Great. Another reason for Snape to yell at me." They got their books and walked slowly down to the dungeons. They were already late so why not put off getting yelled at? They opened the door and found everyone working on a sleeping potion.  
  
"Mr. Potter. How nice of you to join us. Five points from each of you for being late and a detention. Where is Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape said as they walked into the dimly lit classroom.  
  
"Hospital wing." Haylee answered.  
  
"Right. Well you three will be receiving zeros for today. It's too late to begin."  
  
"But..." Hermione started.  
  
"Yes, you too Miss Granger."  
  
Harry kicked Hermione, "Shut up before he takes more points." he said and they took their seats. Haylee felt alone without Ron next to her. She wanted to run out of this room and just go sit next to him until he woke up. She started to get up but Harry stopped her. She sat back down and put her head in her hands to hide her tears. The bell finally rang. The three of them got up but Snape told them to stay so they sat back down. After everyone left he spoke very quietly but they heard every word.  
  
"I want 10 inches of parchment on the sleeping potion from each of you by Friday."  
  
'Great' Haylee thought. She already had loads of homework she hadn't bothered to do over the weekend. Plus she was so sleep deprived she couldn't think straight. And when she could all she thought about was Ron lying in the hospital. They had a break after potions and Haylee went to the hospital wing to see if Ron was awake. He wasn't but she decided to stay until her next class in case he did wake up. She sat down beside him and put her head on his chest.  
  
Suddenly Ron was standing, he ran out the door. Haylee followed. He kept running until they were in the forest. He was calling her name.  
  
"I'm right here." she shouted trying to keep up with him. "Ron stop I'm here." but he seemed to not be able to hear her. They were running into the darkness. Haylee kept running until she ran into Ron, who had stopped, and fell on the ground behind him. Then she heard the same cold voice that had made Harry scream.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Nooooo!" she was screaming and someone was shaking her. She sat up and opened her eyes fearing what she would see. She saw Ron laying in front of her, his eyes open. 


	12. Chapter 12

But he wasn't on the ground. He was in a bed, in the hospital wing. It was all a dream.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked her and she burst into tears and hugged him. He held her for a long time before she stopped crying. When she finally stopped, she turned her head to look at Ron. She was so scared something was going to happen to him. She didn't know what she'd do if anything happened. He looked down at her red eyes and brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This is all my fault," she sobbed, "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Even with Harry and Hermione. They're just not you. It's not the same. Promise me you'll never leave me here alone."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly promise that, "I promise." He answered knowing he might not be able to keep it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Haylee woke up Friday morning just as tired as she had been on Monday. Ron still wasn't back from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry had insisted he stay until Saturday morning to make sure he had gained back all his strength. Haylee had visited him during every break and stayed with him at night until she was kicked out. Harry and Hermione came with her once in a while. Hermione made sure she brought him his homework everyday. Haylee was planning on seeing him before class but was running late as usual. She felt horrible when she got to Care of Magical Creatures. She had promised Ron she'd be there. She sat on the grass leaning against Hagrid's hut waiting for Harry and Hermione with her arms and head on her knees.  
  
"What's the matter Haylee?" Hagrid said coming out of his hut, "Ron still in the hospital wing? He'll be fine." he assured her.  
  
"I know, it's just I promised him I'd come see him before class but I woke up late." she said bursting into tears. She didn't know why she was crying. She knew Ron would understand.  
  
"Go now. Quickly though. Just let him know what happened and come right back." Hagrid said.  
  
"Oh thank you Hagrid!" she said as she stood up and hugged him. She ran towards the castle and past Harry and Hermione on the stairs.  
  
"Morning Hay" Harry said as she ran past, "lee" he added to Hermione who was looking back at Haylee. She looked back at Harry and shrugged.  
  
Haylee burst into the hospital wing to find Ron asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she scribbled him a quick note.  
  
Ron Sorry I woke up late. Hagrid let me tell you but I didn't wanna wake you for the 2 seconds I was here.  
Love Haylee  
  
She set it on the table next to Ron's bed and asked Madam Pomfry to make sure he got it. She had gotten to Care of Magical Creatures before class even started but she wasn't as lucky in Potions. After Care of Magical Creatures Haylee ran up to the hospital to see if Ron was awake yet. He wasn't so she started to go to Potions but Peeves got in her way.  
  
"Look it's Haylee, the one who hurt the boy who lived."  
  
"What? I didn't touch Harry."  
  
"She broke his heart."  
  
"No I didn't." she screamed at the poltergeist. Just then the bell rang, "Shit! Thanks a lot Peeves."  
  
"She's got such a foul mouth, the girl who broke Potter's heart."  
  
"Go away Peeves! I have to get to class!"  
  
"What's all this noise?" Haylee spun around and saw McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I was trying to get to class when I ran into Peeves." McGonagall didn't say anything but scribbled a note on a small bit of parchment. She handed it to Haylee.  
  
"Give this to Professor Snape." she said and went back into her class. Haylee put it in her pocket and ran down the corridor.  
  
Haylee opened the Potions classroom door but no one seemed to notice. She started walking towards Professor Snape's desk digging in her pocket for the note McGonagall gave her.  
  
"You're late Miss Madden." Haylee jumped and looked up at Snape's desk.  
  
"Oh uhm... sorry. Here I have this note," she said handing over the note, "Who are you?" She paused and looked at the floor, "Sorry."  
  
"I'm Professor Lupin. I was with you when you had your test to come to Hogwarts." He said but when he saw the confused look on her face he added, "Never mind. I see you had trouble with Peeves. Sit down and I will continue this lesson." Haylee went and sat in her seat. She looked at the empty seat next to her. "Very well. As I was saying Professor Snape had some business he had to attend to. I will be your replacement until further notice. Most of you know me as your 3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. But for those of you who don't," he said looking at Haylee, "I look forward to getting to know you....again."  
  
Haylee looked out the window. She wished this day would end. She wanted Ron to be out of the hospital wing. She missed him even though she went to see him every chance she got. She wasn't paying attention when the bell rang and didn't hear it.  
  
"Haylee? The bell rang are you okay?" Lupin said but Haylee didn't hear him. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped ad looked up, "The bell rang. Are you okay?"  
  
Haylee looked around at the empty chairs around her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Ron. Sorry." she said standing up, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about Ron. He'll be fine. You better get to lunch. You look like you could use a nice meal." He said smiling at her. She started walking towards the door but turned around.  
  
"Thanks and I'm really sorry for not paying attention." She said and walked out the door. She started towards the Great Hall for lunch but turned around and went up to the hospital wing. When she opened the door, Ron wasn't there. She ran to Madam Pomfry's office thinking the worst. She flung the door open, "Where's Ron?"  
  
"In the Great Hall with everyone else. He's probably waiting for you dear." She said. She saw the confused look on Haylee's face and added, "I let him out early. He's doing much better. But he's not going to attend your afternoon classes."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Haylee said as she ran out of the small office. She ran all the way down the stairs and into the noisy Great Hall. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table but didn't see Ron, or Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Haylee." She heard someone call behind her. She turned and saw all three sitting right behind her. She had been looking at the wrong table. She ran over to the table and almost fell on Harry trying to get to Ron. She pushed Harry aside and hugged Ron until he finally spoke.  
  
"Er...hi Haylee. We kind of need to talk." Haylee stopped hugging him and looked up into his eyes. She felt like she was going to throw up. No good conversation ever started with the words "we need to talk."  
  
"Haylee, I've sort of been seeing someone else." Haylee didn't know what to say or think or do. Without thinking she slapped him and fell to the floor on Harry's foot.  
  
"Ow...Haylee that hurt." Ron said staring down at her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I was only joking."  
  
"What?" she asked getting to her feet, "Oh my god, I hate you!" she yelled hugging him.  
  
Harry and Hermione got up and left.  
  
"She really is crazy about him. I wonder why." Harry said walking towards the common room.  
  
"Because he's the most gorgeous guy ever." Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm kidding. Maybe she feels the same way about Ron as I do about you." She said smiling.  
  
"You mean, you're crazy about me?"  
  
"I suppose I am." she said and ran up to the girls dormitory to fetch her books. 


	14. Chapter 14

When they got to Herbology, Haylee wasn't there. Neither was Ron, but they weren't expecting him to be. The bell rang and almost instantly they were questioned about these absences.  
  
"I see Mr. Weasley is still missing. Still in the hospital?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"And do you know where Miss Madden is?"  
  
"Er...no" Harry started to say but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"The last time we saw her, she was with Ron."  
  
"Okay. Shall we begin then?"  
  
Herbology was their last class that day. It was also their last class until after the holidays. Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room. No one was back yet, they probably decided to go get some fresh air while it was nice out. Harry waited downstairs while Hermione checked the girls dormitory for Haylee. Then together they went to check the boys. It was also empty.  
  
"Hermione, since no ones here and we have the dormitory all to ourselves...." Harry couldn't get the words to come out but he didn't need to. Before his last word slipped out of his mouth he felt Hermione's lips touch his own. 


	15. Chapter 15

It was morning. Harry woke up and looked at Ron's bed. He wasn't there. He got dressed quickly and went to see if Hermione was awake. She was already in the common room. "Hermione, have you seen Haylee or Ron?"  
  
"Nope. Haylee never came to bed that I know of."  
  
"Neither did Ron." Harry was starting to get worried and by the look on Hermione's face he knew she was too. "I think we should go see Hagrid."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Hermione answered while standing up. They walked down to the grounds hand in hand. Harry kept glancing around looking for signs of Ron and Haylee. All he could see was the snow covered ground and the frozen lake off in the distance. Just as he was looking back towards Hagrid's hut, he heard the scream. It made Harry jump. It wasn't a scream of terror, but more of shock, therefore Harry and Hermione ignored it. They continued walking to Hagrid's. They were feet away when the door opened.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hermione."  
  
"Hey Hagrid. Have you seen Ron or Haylee?" Harry asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I saw 'em not too long ago. Rollin' round in the snow." he said looking around.  
  
"Oh." Hermione hiccupped. Rolling around seemed like a strange thing to be doing when people were worried sick about you. She glanced at Harry and he shrugged. Then they heard the same scream but this time it sounded more of a cry for help. Hermione jumped and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry shook her off and started running in the direction he heard the scream. Hermione and Hagrid followed. They came across some trees Harry had never seen before. He looked around and heard someone giggling. He walked around a very large tree and saw Haylee pinned to the ground by Ron.  
  
"Er..." Ron and Haylee both looked up at the three standing above them. Ron jumped up and held out his hand to help Haylee up.  
  
"Hi. We were uh..." he started but Harry interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we don't need to know Ron." Haylee blushed and looked at Ron's feet.  
  
"Er...who wants to have a snowball fight?" Haylee said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I'll just leave you four to it then. Need to get busy with me next lesson." Hagrid said walking away.  
  
"So? Anyone?" Haylee said looking around at everyone. They all decided it'd be fun. "We need to split into 2 teams."  
  
"I'll be with Ron and you can be with Harry." Hermione said looking at Haylee.  
  
"What?" Haylee started, "I mean okay." she added nervously looking at Ron.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked staring at her. She could see the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll be with Harry and Ron and Haylee can be together." Hermione said and walked over to Harry's side. Haylee smiled and held Ron's hand.  
  
Ron bent down and picked up some snow with his free hand. He made the best snowball he could one handed and threw it at Hermione. It hit her in the back of the head and she screamed. Harry quickly made a snowball and threw it in Ron's direction. It hit Haylee and she jumped. Ron threw another and hit Harry right in the nose. Harry and Ron seemed to have started a war with each other so Haylee sat in the snow and watched. Hermione however decided to go back inside. Haylee sat there for what seemed like forever. She was leaning against a tree and slowly falling asleep when a snowball came flying at her. It nearly knocked her head off and collided with the tree behind her. She looked to see who had thrown it and saw Ron walking towards her. Harry was walking towards the castle.  
  
"What was that for?" Haylee said as Ron sat next to her.  
  
"Seeing if you were dead."  
  
"By trying to kill me?"  
  
"With a snowball?"  
  
"Yes Ronald with a bloody snowball!"  
  
Ron could feel a fight coming on so he quickly got up. "Right I'll be upstairs if you feel like accusing me of murder some more." He said and started walking away towards the castle.  
  
"Ron come back. It's cold." Haylee shouted at him. "I'm frozen to the ground! Ron!" But it was no use, he was gone. She stood up and followed him up to the castle. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was Christmas morning. Haylee could feel someone shaking her but she didn't want to get up. Ron wasn't speaking to her and she felt awful.  
  
"Haylee get up. Ron's looking for you." Haylee rolled over and saw Hermione standing over her.  
  
"Why? He's not talking to me." Haylee answered rolling back over.  
  
"Well he wants to now so get up. Besides it's Christmas. You've got presents to open!" Hermione said in a cheerful voice. "Oh and Sirius is here." she added.  
  
"What? Who's Sirius?"  
  
"Harry's godfather. He was killed last year by Voldemort's Death Eaters."  
  
"Sirius Black? The guy who killed all those people?"  
  
"Er...yes but no. He didn't really. It's a long story. Just get up."  
  
"But if he died..."  
  
"He's a ghost. He still works for the order."  
  
"Oh." she said, then added quietly to herself, " This place gets weirder every day." She decided to get up when Ron started screaming up the stairs. She didn't want him to try to get up the stairs and end up flying down back down them and getting hurt again.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled angrily down the stairs. She got dressed as quickly as she could and almost tripped over Crookshanks on her way down the stairs. The first thing she noticed when she got to the common room was the big black semi-transparent dog.  
  
"Er....who's dog?"  
  
"Haylee!" Ron yelled running over to her and hugging her. Haylee pushed him off.  
  
"I came to meet Harry's godfather. Not to talk to you." she said turning to Harry, "So where is he?" Harry just pointed at the dog, who Haylee had already forgotten about.  
  
"Er...the dog is your..." but she stopped as the dog turned into a tall handsome semi-transparent man, "Godfather." Haylee just starred at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi." The man said. Haylee was thinking about how handsome he really was. She shook herself out of her thoughts thinking about how he was a ghost and at least 20 years older than her.  
  
"Hi." was all she could say.  
  
"Never seen a ghost before?"  
  
"Er... yes."  
  
"I don't think she's ever seen a ghost that can change into a dog before." Hermione said looking at Haylee's shocked expression. Haylee shook her head in agreement. Ron walked over and put his arm around her. This time she didn't push him away, she was still in shock.  
  
"Er...anyways Merry Christmas. You're Haylee right?" Sirius said. Haylee shook her head again.  
  
"Haylee" Ron whispered in her ear. She jumped and just realized he was there. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ron get off me." She said struggling to get him off.  
  
"No Haylee listen to me. I'm sorry okay? I wasn't trying to kill you with the stupid snowball."  
  
"Get off."  
  
"Haylee it's Christmas. Can't you just forgive him for today? This is suppose to be a happy day." Hermione interrupted their arguing. Then she added in a whisper, "Please. Don't ruin today for Harry. This is the first time he's seen his godfather in over a year."  
  
"Fine. I'll pretend I forgive you. But only for today." she said and went to sit in the chair by the fire. She watched miserably while everyone happily opened presents. She looked over in Sirius's direction. He didn't seem very happy. He was hovering in the corner watching Harry. Haylee got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Er... hi. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh hi. No, not really. Dumbledore warned me this might happen."  
  
"What might happen?"  
  
"Seeing Harry. He just seems so happy without me."  
  
"Without you? From what I've heard he was miserable after you died. He's probably really happy today because you're here." Haylee said trying to comfort him. It seemed hopeless. She turned to look at Harry. He was happily opening a present that looked like it was from Hagrid. She looked back at Sirius, but he was gone.  
  
Haylee decided she'd really forgive Ron. He seemed really gloomy sitting in the corner all alone. She walked over to him and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." she said and a tear trickled down her face. He smiled slightly and hugged her. She wished he'd never stop hugging her. The only time she felt complete was in his arms. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to his shoulder. They sat there together watching everyone else open their Christmas gifts. Neither opened anything themselves.  
  
"Are you two coming to breakfast?" Hermione said breaking the silence that was holding Haylee and Ron together. Ron looked at Haylee and she nodded. They got up and followed Harry and Hermione out the portrait hole.  
  
Harry and Hermione had decided to go down to Hagrid's cabin to wish him a Merry Christmas. Haylee and Ron were left alone in the common room. Ron grabbed Haylee's hand and pulled her towards the boys dormitory. He put a charm on the door locking it so Alohomora wouldn't work. Ron sat on the bed and Haylee looked out the window. She could see Harry and Hermione walking towards Hagrid's. They'd be gone for hours. She looked over to Ron, walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around her and they starred into each other's eyes. 


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock at the locked door. Haylee jumped up and quickly got dressed. Ron did the same. Ron walked to the door and opened it as Haylee went to the mirror to put her hair up. It was Harry and Hermione. Ron walked back into the room and watch Haylee pulling back her hair.  
  
"So what were you two doing?" Harry asked winking at Ron. Hermione hit him hard in the ribs. "Ouch."  
  
"Shut up Harry." Ron said and looked at Haylee. She was blushing and he smiled. He got up and crossed the room to her. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her a small box. "Open it before you go to bed." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Haylee let's get out of here." Haylee smiled at Ron and followed Hermione out the door.  
  
Haylee changed and got into bed. She looked at the box and started opening it. At first she was confused. There was a single chocolate kiss at the bottom of the box. Then she saw a piece of parchment lying underneath it. She pulled it out and read it.  
  
Haylee: Eat this kiss before you go to bed. After all, you should never have to go to bed without a kiss.  
Love Ron  
  
Haylee re-read the note over and over. She smiled and picked up the chocolate kiss.  
  
"What are you so smiley about?" Hermione asked getting into her own bed. Haylee threw her the note and held up the kiss. "I wish Harry was this romantic."  
  
Hermione threw the note back to Haylee. Haylee read it one last time and put it under her pillow. She opened the chocolate kiss and put it in her mouth. She put her head on her pillow and slowly fell asleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

Haylee was walking towards the lake when she saw a dark figure walking towards her. She wasn't sure who or what it was. She turned to get away, but it was too late. They had already seen her.  
  
"Haylee, wait up." someone called after her. Haylee's first instinct was to run, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. She slowly turned and was face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" she said calmly. Malfoy didn't answer so she turned to leave again. He grabbed her arm and she quickly pulled it away.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Not very nice are we mudblood?" he replied.  
  
_Mudblood_. Haylee thought. _How could he possibly know?_ She decided to pretend not to understand what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm as pure blood as you are Draco." she said cooly. Malfoy looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Don't lie. I know all about you. Your father's dead. My father killed him. You mother's a muggle, friends with the Grangers, isn't she? You've known that mudblood all your life. My father told me. And the reason you havne't been here all along is becasue everyone thought you were a squib." Haylee just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"No, you're lying. What are you talking about? Those are all lies."  
  
"No they're not Madden. You're as pure as Granger." Malfoy said laughing. "And now I'm going to kill you." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at haylee's heart. Haylee looked around the grounds for help, but it was hopeless. Who wandered outside in the middle of the night, besides herself? She tried to run but it was too late. She heard Malfoy's voice and felt more pain than she'd ever felt in her life. She felt herself fall to the ground. The ground ws so cold against her bar skin. The pain stopped and she tilted her head up to see Malfoy looking down at her laughing. He pointed his wand at her again. The words he said split through Haylee's head.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" 


	19. Chapter 19

Haylee was screaming. She felt pain splitting through her body. She was dripping with sweat. She felt lost, confused and stuck. She was trying to free herself, but couldn't. Finally she fell onto the floor. She looked up, Hermione was standing over her.  
  
"Bad dream?" she asked starring at her.  
  
Haylee shook her head. Malfoy didn't really know. He couldn't. She stayed on the floor, breathing hard.  
  
"It's almost morning. We might as well get up." Hermione said looking worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
Haylee shook her head again. Her voice seemed to be gone. Hermione just starred at her some more. Haylee nodded at the door. Hermione understood. She walked towards the door and left, leaving Haylee alone. Haylee leaned against the side of her bed. She closed her eyes. _Mudblood_. The word rang through her ears over and over again.  
  
"Haylee?" she heard a voice call up the stairs. She jumped and hit her head on the bed. _Malfoy_. She thought. _No it can't be. He can't get in Gryffindor tower_. She slowly stood up and went to the door. She opened it slowly and looked down the stairs. All she could see standing at the bottom was red hair. _Weasley_. She thought.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming." Haylee said to the red hair, wondering which Weasley it was. She turned to the empty dormitory. It made her feel sad, she didn't know why. She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a wreck. She quickly changed and threw her mop of hair into a sloppy pony tail. She went back to the mirror again. _Not much better_. She thought and looked away.  
  
Haylee turned and walked towards the open door. _I didn't leave it open, did I?_ She quickly glanced around the room expecting someone to be there, but no one was. She walked slowly through the open door and looked down the hall. No one was there either. She walked down the stairs and saw one of Ron's twin brothers standing there tapping the railing.  
  
"Um...hi." Haylee started, but didn't know which twin it was. "Sorry. Are you Fred or George?" she said quickly and blushed.  
  
"George. Can we talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just can we?"  
  
"Sure." Haylee answered. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about but she followed him out the portrait whole. He led her down the stairs and out onto the grounds. Haylee remembered her dream. She glanced around. No one was anywhere. She was too busy looking for Malfoy, that she didn't notice George had stopped.  
  
"Sorry." Haylee whispered as she fell to the ground after walking into George. George said nothing, but held out his hand to help her up. She took it and slowly got to her feet. She could feel her cheeks reddening. She looked away towards the lake.  
  
"Why do you keep looking over there?" George said looking over at the lake.  
  
"No reason." Haylee lied, "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Hermione." was all Fred said.  
  
"What? George, she's with Harry. She was only with you during the summer because she missed Harry." Haylee said and then realized how mean it sounded. She blushed some more and quickly looked at the grass.  
  
"No, it's not that. I never should have let her. I knew it was only because she missed him, but you don't understand. Her parents." George answered and turned to look at the lake.  
  
"What about them?" Haylee asked. It was true, Haylee had known Hermione and her family all her life. Her mother was a dentist, like both of Hermione's parents. Haylee looked at George, who was still looking away. "What? George, what happened?"  
  
George slowly looked back towards Haylee. She saw a tear slowly falling down his cheek. "What?" Haylee screamed.  
  
"Voldemort..." he started but looked away again.  
  
Haylee gasped. She grabbed him and shook him. "Did he kill him?" she asked.  
  
"No." was all George could say. He didn't even look at her, but continued to stare at the lake, as if wishing he could jump in.  
  
"Then what?" Haylee couldn't stand it much longer. Tears were starting to roll down her face.  
  
"He took her dad."  
  
"What?" Haylee whispered. "What about her mom?"  
  
"She's in St. Mungo's" George whispered. His voice sounded scared and confused. He wasn't his normal cheerful, funny self.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno." George said looking back at Haylee. "I have to tell Hermione, but I can't. Could you tell her, please?"  
  
Haylee stood there, shocked. She couldn't possibly tell her best friend that her mom was in the hospital and her dad was taken by Voldemort. "Yeah, I will." she whispered and nodded. 


	20. Chapter 20

Haylee stood in front of the portrait hole, not wanting to go inside.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked. Haylee didn't answer, she just starred at the door. She didn't know how she was going to tell Hermione. "Do you have the password or not?"  
  
"Er...." Haylee couldn't remember the password. All she could think about was Hermione. "No." she said and walked backwards into the wall. She slide down it and put her head in her arms.  
  
"Haylee?" Haylee looked up and saw Ron kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Hi." Haylee said as a tear slowly slide down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"I have to tell Hermione..." she stopped as more tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"It's okay. You can tell me." Ron said and Haylee hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. She cried into his shirt and he pulled her into a hug. They sat there for what seemed like hours, until the portrait hole opened again. Ron looked up and saw Harry. He put his finger to his lips and Harry came and sat on the other side of Haylee. She felt him next to her and picked her head up and looked at him. Seeing Harry made her cry more.  
  
Harry looked at Ron for answers but Haylee saw and whispered, "Hermione's parents." She couldn't say anything else. Her head fell to Ron's lap.  
  
"What about them?" Harry said.  
  
"Her mom's in St. Mungo's." she sobbed into Ron's pants. "Her dad..." She stopped and Ron hugged her. "Voldemort took him."  
  
Harry jumped up, "What?" Haylee looked up and saw his face. He was looking at her like it was all her fault. She ran towards the portrait whole without realizing she had forgotten the password. Ron got up to go after her as she ran into the door. It opened and Hermione was standing in the doorway. Haylee looked at her and burst into more tears. She ran past her and up to the girls dormitory. Ron followed. He was almost to the top of the stairs, but they turned into a slide and he slid back down.  
  
"Hermione, could you.." he started but stopped as he turned and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry." 


	21. Chapter 21

The shock of her parents made Hermione so silent that she was almost unbearable to be around. Harry kept glaring at Haylee as if to tell her this was all her fault. It surely didn't feel like Christmas in the Gryffindor tower anymore.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hermione said and quickly ran upstairs before anyone could stop her. Harry looked at Haylee.  
  
"What?" Haylee said and Harry turned away. "Look Harry, this isn't my fault." But it was no use. Harry scowled at her and turned to Ron.  
  
"Me too." he said pretending he hadn't heard Haylee and then he too went up to bed.  
  
"Him too what?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's going to bed." Haylee answered starring into the fire, "I think I will too."  
  
"Wait." Ron said as Haylee got up. Haylee stopped and turned. Ron gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight." he whispered.  
  
Haylee smiled slightly. "Goodnight" she said and walked slowly up the stairs starring back at the mess of red hair sitting on Ron's head that she wanted to put her hands through. She made herself turn away and walk up the stairs. She looked over towards Hermione, who was obviously pretending to be asleep, but then she rolled over. She pointed towards Haylee's bed.  
  
"That's Ron's family's owl, Eroll."  
  
"What's he doing on my bed?" Hermione shrugged and Haylee went to see. She took the scroll and read. She re-read it not believing what she had just read, then gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Haylee threw the note to Hermione.  
  
_Ron  
Lucius took dad, we saw Hermione's father. Let her know he's alright. He's at St. Mungo's now. As for dad, we don't know.  
George_  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Then remembered the bit about Mr. Weasley.  
  
"What are you going to tell Ron?"  
  
"Me?" Haylee said quickly, "Why me? I had to tell you. I can't tell Ron too. This is too much."  
  
"I'll tell him." Hermione sighed getting up.  
  
"No I will." Haylee said and got up to go to the boys dormitory. She walked very slowly. She didn't know how she was going to tell Ron. She could see his face in her mind. She slowly opened the door and saw Ron sitting on his bed. Harry was sitting across from him on his own bed.  
  
Ron looked up, "Couldn't stay away from me long could you?" Haylee tried to smile, but couldn't. She just stared across the room at him. She looked over at Harry and the piece of paper slipped out of her hands and landed softly on the floor. Harry looked down at it, picked it up and tried to hand it to Haylee. Haylee pushed it back towards him. He looked down at it, looked at Haylee, then at Ron, then back to Haylee. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Ron looked at them both, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What?" he said, sounding annoyed. Harry walked over to him and handed him the paper. Haylee slowly walked towards him as he read it. She was in front of him when he finished. He set the paper on his nightstand and looked up at Haylee. Haylee bent down in front of him and put her head in his lap. She hugged him, it was all she knew to do. They stayed that way for nearly ten minutes before Ron said anything.  
  
"Has Hermione seen this?" Haylee looked up at him and nodded. "Good."  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Haylee asked, not knowing if this would help but didn't know what else she could do. She knew what it was like to lose a father to Voldemort and his death eaters. But it was different for Ron, she had never really known her father. She was only one when her father died. Ron nodded. "I'll just go and tell Hermione." Haylee said quickly and walked out the room, leaving Harry and Ron alone.  
  
She opened the door to the girls dormitory and stood there. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading_. How can she read now_? Haylee thought to herself. "I'm going to stay with Ron tonight."  
  
"Okay." was all Hermione said. _What's wrong with her_? Haylee thought as she walked back out the door. She walked back to the boys dormitory and opened the door. Ron was still in the same exact spot he was in when she left, but Harry was sitting on the bed opposite him. Haylee sat next to Ron and put her arm around him. He put his head on her shoulder. He didn't shed a single tear but instead lifted his head back up and laid back on his bed. Haylee laid next to him and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, much faster than it would have normally. She watched him close his eyes and waited. Harry half smiled at her and went back to his own bed. Haylee put her hand in Ron's hair and they both slowly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Haylee woke up from the slight movement of the body beneath her own. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron. He was still asleep. She stayed where she was but looked over towards Harry's bed. He was silently getting dressed. She turned her head and quickly closed her eyes, so he wouldn't know she'd seen him in only his boxers. When she heard the door shut, she opened her eyes and saw that the door had woken Ron. "Morning." he managed to say. But the voice didn't sound like him at all.  
  
Haylee looked into his eyes. She saw fear and had no idea how to help him. She moved up and kissed his head. She didn't wanna leave him. She wanted to stay by his side forever. The door opened and Harry stuck his head in.  
  
"Hermione wants to talk to you." he said looking at Haylee. The first thing Haylee did was look at Ron.  
  
"Wanna come?"  
  
"No, that's fine. I'll just stay here." he answered with the voice that wasn't his. Haylee looked at him with a worried look. "I just...I'm tired." he said apparently not wanting to sound worried about his father. Haylee glanced at Ron one last time before heading downstairs.  
  
She saw blonde hair sticking up from behind Harry's usual chair. _That's weird, I thought we were the only five here_. She thought. Then she saw Hermione sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why are you on the floor? Where's Harry?" she said but Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Mudblood." _Mudblood._ Haylee thought. She knew that voice.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, come and join your fellow mudblood." he answered and Haylee saw his wand point at Hermione.  
  
_Ron. Ginny. Harry._ She thought and started to yell for them but Malfoy was too quick and hit her with a silent charm. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. He leaned close to her and whispered, "This time, no ones here to save you."  
  
The words rang through her ears, _This time, no ones here to save you,_ over and over. Haylee shuddered and tried to scream again, but no sound came out. _I have to get Ron or Ginny or Harry. _She thought. She pulled away from him and glared at him for quite sometime before she heard a noise. Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her out the portrait hole. She kicked everything in sight hoping the noise would make Ron or Ginny or Harry come downstairs. Malfoy dragged her all the way to the lake. He shoved her into the icy cold water. She felt every inch of her body freeze. She tried to swim to the other side, but suddenly flames burst up all around the lake. Her only choices were to freeze to death, drown or burn to death.  
  
Haylee started to panic. Then she felt something touch her and started to panic more. _Someone please help me_. She thought. 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was trying to comfort Ron when he felt that something was terribly wrong. "Something's wrong with Haylee." he said to Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron said starring at Harry. "Nothing's wrong with Haylee."  
  
"Yes there is. I don't know how I know, but I know." Harry said and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Ron got up and followed him. Harry was running to the portrait door when Ron saw Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Wait. Hermione!" he said and Harry looked.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione are you okay?" Hermione nodded, her mouth was covered with tape so she couldn't speak. Harry ran over to her and untied her. "Do you know where Haylee is?"  
  
"Malfoy took her."  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed running out the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione followed him. They ran down the stairs and out onto the grounds.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said and Ron looked around. Standing by a wall of fire was Draco Malfoy. They ran over to him. Ron pulled his wand out of his pajama's and pointed it at Malfoy's throat. Malfoy was so shocked he didn't have time to pull his own.

"Where the bloody hell is Haylee?" Ron screamed in Malfoy's face. Malfoy was shaking but managed to point towards the flames. Hermione ran towards them and did a charm and walked through the flames. Harry followed. They saw her in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Haylee!" Harry screamed. Haylee looked towards Harry and started swimming. Harry jumped into the water and swam after her. Hermione tried to stop him but he wouldn't let her. Luckily he did because the cold made Haylee pass out half way to where Hermione was standing. She started to sink into the water. Harry grabbed her and pulled her to Hermione. Hermione pulled her out. Hermione screamed. Haylee wasn't breathing. Harry bent over her and quickly gave her mouth to mouth. She choked and spit up water. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"He's gone. Ron scared him away." Just then Ron came running through the fire.  
  
"Ron!" Haylee screamed and ran towards him and hugged him. She wouldn't let go. "I thought I'd never see you again. How did you find me." Ron said nothing but looked at Harry.  
  
"Yeah how _did _you find her Harry?" Ron asked. Haylee turned to look at Harry, still holding onto Ron as if she let go he'd disappear.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this...feeling." All eyes were on him now. He slowly got up. "We should really get Haylee to the hospital wing." Ron agreed and they went to the hospital wing. Ron half carrying Haylee because she wouldn't let go. When they got there Sirius was waiting for them.  
  
"Are you okay." he asked looking at Haylee.  
  
"Yes." she answered and pulled herself even closer to Ron.  
  
"Are you two stuck?" Sirius asked jokingly. No one really found it funny at the moment. "Er... right. Madam Pomfry's waiting for you." he said and motioned them to her office. Ron dragged Haylee there and the other two stayed with Sirius.  
  
"Harry, how _did_ you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I just had this feeling that something happened to her."  
  
"Er..." Sirius said. Harry and Hermione both looked at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you guys are kind of...linked."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry, she's your sister."  
  
Harry jumped up and accidentally knocked Hermione over. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Harry calm down. You both have the same father." Sirius tried to explain but Harry was going crazy.  
  
"Bloody hell." he whispered under his breath. Hermione got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." Hermione took her hand off quickly and glared at him. "I....I..." but he couldn't say it.  
  
"You what?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"I....kissed her."  
  
"WHAT!?" It was Hermione's turn to go crazy. "You kissed her??"  
  
"Yes, when we were mad at each other." _Oh god. I kissed her. She's my sister. I kissed my sister. How? This is bad. That wasn't just some little kiss either_. Harry's mind was wandering. _How could she have let me kiss her?  
_  
"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Why did she let me kiss her?" he said out loud not really meaning to.  
  
"She doesn't know, Harry." Sirius answered. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered. _But I'm more sorry to myself._ He thought.  
  
Haylee and Ron were coming back from Madam Pomfry's office. "She's okay. You saved her life Harry. I really owe you."  
  
"Yeah...yeah you do." Harry said. He couldn't look at Haylee. He was looking at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Haylee asked sensing there was definitely something wrong. Harry didn't look up or say a word.  
  
"He just found out something....shocking" Hermione answered. "He er... kissed his sister."  
  
"Harry, that's gross." Haylee said and Harry looked up.  
  
"Well, _you_ kissed your brother!" Harry almost screamed.  
  
"I don't have a brother. What are you guys talking about?" Haylee said looking at Ron, who she'd finally let go of. She ran towards him and put her arms around him again.  
  
"Me." Harry said. Haylee looked at him confused.  
  
"You _kissed_ Harry?" Ron asked trying to push Haylee off him, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"You're my brother?" she asked. Harry nodded. "How?" Harry pointed at Sirius.  
  
"James Potter is your father."  
  
"No. He can't be. Lucius Malfoy killed my father. Voldemort killed Harry's parents."  
  
"Haylee listen to me. Your mother told you that so you wouldn't figure it out. Reamus, Dumbledore and I are the only living people who know now besides your mother. And now you four. I suppose Malfoy probably knows as well. He seems to be after you a lot this year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Killing Harry alone isn't going to help Voldemort. He has to kill both of you. The day James died, he's been living through you, in a way."  
  
"But the prophecy." Harry interrupted. He hadn't really talked about what the prophecy said with anyone yet, he hadn't wanted them to be worried. Sirius turned to Harry.  
  
"The prophecy is in your name, but you're linked to Haylee. If either one of you dies, while Voldemort is still alive, the other one will too."  
  
"So that's why Malfoy's been after me. Why didn't they just kill me that night in the woods then?" Haylee asked.  
  
"It's complicated. Voldemort's afraid if he tries to kill you, the same thing will happen as did when he tried to kill Harry 15 years ago. You knew Haylee was in trouble because you can both in a way read each others mind." Haylee and Harry both looked at Sirius shocked.  
  
"What am I thinking right now?" Harry asked Haylee.  
  
"Uh....I don't bloody know." Haylee said and turned to Sirius. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"Joke? No. You're connected by a really powerful magic." Harry looked at him, "No, not Dark Magic Harry."  
  
Neither Harry nor Haylee knew what to do. Harry pushed Hermione's hand off his shoulder and ran out the door. Haylee looked from Sirius, to Hermione to Ron. Then she ran after him. She turned the corner to go down the stairs, thinking he had probably went outside. She nearly tripped over him. He was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. Haylee couldn't tell if he was crying or not. She sat next to him and put her arm around him. He looked up, she saw he wasn't crying, and pushed her off. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know or I never would have let you kiss me." Haylee said quietly. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"It's not that. It's just...everyone talks about my dad like he was the greatest man alive. Except Snape. Maybe he was really how Snape says he was. If this is true, he was cheating on my mum." Haylee sat down again.  
  
"All my mum ever told me about my father was that he was a great man, a wizard and he was killed when I was only a year old. On July 31st this year, for my birthday she said she was going to show me a picture of him, but she never did." Haylee stopped and was about to say something when Harry jumped up.  
  
"Wait! _Your_ birthday is July 31st?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"_My_ birthday is July 31st."  
  
Haylee got to her feet and looked at Harry. Harry turned away. He couldn't look at her. She was him, only not. He continued to look at the floor and slowly walked up the few stairs. He didn't look towards her but said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay." Haylee answered. _It's not even noon._ She thought to herself. _This is too weird.  
_  
She stood on the stair she was on until Ron came to find her. "Haylee, are you okay?"  
  
"Did you know Harry's birthday is July 31st?"  
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
"Ron, _my_ birthday is July 31st. How is that possible." Ron looked at her and then behind him. Sirius was standing behind him.  
  
"You guys are _twins_?" Ron asked looking at Sirius, not Haylee.  
  
"No they're not twins Ron. They have different mothers."  
  
"Oh. That's odd." Ron said and walked over to Haylee. Haylee quickly stepped away. She felt dirty.  
  
"I'm going to bed." She said and walked up the stairs.  
  
"It's not even noon."  
  
"I don't care. This is all too much."  
  
"Haylee, it's not really a big deal. You kissed your brother, get over it."  
  
Haylee turned around. She walked over to Ron and practically screamed in his face. "What? Why don't _you_ go kiss Ginny the way I kissed Harry. And why don't _you_ have a brother, who's life has to either end in _murder_, or he has to _commit murder_." Haylee started to turn but Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"What was that last bit?" Haylee glared at him.  
  
"You know nothing about him do you? You're suppose to be his best friend!" She pulled away and ran up the stairs. Ron turned to Sirius.  
  
"What the bloody hell is she talking about?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. He'll tell you, when he's ready."  
  
"What? He must have told Haylee. Why would he tell Haylee before he told me. I've known him for 6 bloody years. How long has he known her? A few months???" Ron shouted.  
  
"Calm down Ron. Maybe he told her when she got him from his aunt and uncles."  
  
"I'm talking to a bloody ghost!" Ron said and started to walk away.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius muttered and flew away. Ron went back up to the dormitory. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire. Ron didn't say anything to her but started to go up to the boys dormitory.  
  
"He doesn't want to talk to anyone."  
  
"Well he's gonna bloody talk." Ron said and went up the stairs. Hermione got up and pulled him down.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Haylee said something about his life had to either end in murder, or he'd have to commit murder. Do you know anything about this??"  
  
"No. But Ron, this isn't a good time, especially to bring something like that up. Did Sirius know what she was talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, but he wouldn't tell me. He said 'He'll tell you, when he's ready.' Bloody ghost."  
  
"Ron!" Ron walked over to the chair by the fire and sat down.  
  
"This is the worst Christmas ever."  
  
The two of them sat there talking for hours until Haylee came down. She sat in the chair next to Ron, but didn't say anything. She merely glared at the fire. Ron and Hermione were both looking at her when they heard a door close behind them. Harry was walking down the stairs. He sat on the opposite side of the room as Haylee and looked out the window.


End file.
